Byzantine Empireball
Byzantineball |nativename = Μπάλα Αυτοκρατορία Ρωμανίας Μπάλα Βασιλεία Ῥωμιών Pila Imperium Romanum Orientale |image = Tumblr_mvmb4tXUbR1szo7eyo1_1280.jpg|caption = Byzantine Army Stronk! We goings to kick Sassanids and Ottomans ass! |reality = Eastern Roman Empire|government = Autocratic monarchy|language = Latin (Official until 620) Greek (Official after 620)|capital = Constantinopleball|religion = Orthodoxyball|predicon = SPQR|nexticon = Ottoman|founded = 395|onlypredecessor = SPQRball|onlysuccessor = Ottomanball|ended = 1453|imagewidth = 200|hates = Kebabs (Ottoman) and Sassanidball|intospace = |successor = Ottomanball|friends = SPQRball Western Roman Empireball We will make our Empire Great Again !!!!|enemies = Ottomanball, (VERY) Sassanidball (VERY) Germaniaball, Unholy Non-Roman Imposter TRAITOR! The one who started my downfall Kievan Rusball|predecessor = SPQRball|notes = Remove kebab|personality = Serious, Strong, Roman, Proud|likes = Rome, Purple, Royality, Clay|status = Removed by kebab|type = Latin|food = Gyros}} Byzantineball, also known as the Byzantiumball or Byzantine Empire, continues to refer to itself as the Roman Empire, is a Medieval countryball from south-east Europe. History Byzantineball was the son of SPQRball, the grandson of Ancient Greeceball and the father of Greeceball. He was the true successor of SPQRball (unlike that imposter!). The coronation of HREball as "Roman" emperor by Papal Statesball in the year 800 was a deprived act of ilegitimate juridical profile: only the Roman emperor of the East (the emperor of Byzantineball) would be crowned a peer of him in the western part, which is why Constantinople was always suspicious of that act. The emperors of the HREball sought in many ways to make themselves accepted by the Byzantines as their peers: with diplomatic relations, political marriages or threats. Sometimes, however, they did not obtain the expected results, because from Constantinople they were always called "King of the Germans", never "Emperor." He was stronk empire until he got overrun by kebab. For many years he was the strongest nation in the world. Before he died, his last emperor sold the birthright as the Roman Emperor to the Kings of Spainball (his niece). Spainball created her own empire and own these rights until today. Relationships Family * SPQRball - Mother. * Western Roman Empireball - Sister that died early, killed by Germaniaball who then wanted to take her place as HREball imposter. * Empire of Trebizondball - My niece who didn't do much to help me. * Despotate of Epirusball - My niece who tried to kill Latin Empireball but failed. * Empire of Nicaeaball - My best niece. He killed Latin Empireball and resurrected me for a while. * Ancient Greeceball - Grandmother. I decided to speak her language, not the language of my mother. * Greeceball - Daughter, I love her, Rome and Constantinople belongs to her, but kebabs and Germaniaball's descendents won't let her be. * Vlachballs - "Torna, torna, fratre!" (Return, return, brother!). * Latin Empireball - Product of rape from Veniceball. At least he's not of kebab. * Spainball - My niece, though we have differences, I named her true successor of Romeball. *Despotate of Moreaball - Another niece of mine, I recall her love about sandcastles when she was litlle as I walk by the mighty castles she has built. Friends * Serbiaball - My adoptive son and vow enforcer to remove all kebab. * Russiaball - Heir to the legacy of Eastern Orthodoxyball. * Western Roman Empireball - She was my ally before getting killed by Germaniaball. * Empire of Nicaeaball - Hero who helped me kill Latin Empireball and resurrected me. * Republic of Genoaball - He helped me in my final battle against kebab! I thank him for that. * Turkic Khaganateball - hates Persia too * Islamball (Sometimes) - Thanks for supporting us in the war with that damn Sassanid. BUT TELL YUOR FUCKING OTTOMAN TO FUCK OFF FROM MY CLAY!!! Enemies * kebab - BLOOD-THIRSTY SHAME OF EARTH HERETIC! Arch-enemy! He stole Constantinople! * Sassanidball- This fucker ruined the 7th century. And he was my main enemy in middle east. At the start of the war, i lost heavy to him, even Jerussalem almost fell to him. But luckily, Islamball's Holy Quran predicted that someday, he will defeated by me. And it was true. * Hunball - He came here and took clay from Germaniaball and me. This forced Germaniaball to take clay from SPQRball. * Germaniaball - He killed my mother and my brother then he became an imposter of SPQRball. * Veniceball - Ruined me for good! He also raped my peoples! * Latin Empireball - Evil Catholics that stole my glorious city of Constantinople. * Holy Roman Empireball - IMPOSTER! He is son of Germaniaball and to me he is just another version of Germaniaball!!!!! You will be never the true Roman Empire, IMPOSTER!!! * Kievan Rusball - I won't forgive you for raiding and laying a siege on Constantinople! You're just like those vikings! Speaking of which, didn't you had your first king as a Viking prince? I guess that runs through the bloodline, huh. * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Stop revolting and stealing my clay! You are of Byzantineball! Why can't you be nice like Serbiaball? * Vlachballs - Stop supporting Bulgariaball!!! You used to be of Roman citizens! We are of family! * Bagratid Armeniaball - Stole all his clay and didn't leave enough soldiers to defend it afterwards, leaving it open for kebab invasion. Oops! * Rashidunball- Pls of stop taking muh clay! And i hate kebabs! This fucker also ruined muh 7th century! Gallery Artwork Battle between kievan rus and byzantine by kaliningradgeneral-daq3ynk.png ByzantineballDAPC.png Byzantineball.jpg Charta Romae.png Comics Byz_comic-1.png GzCGX-1.png GzCGX-2.png GzCGX-3.png 7nT5ruO.png 'k0zbntp.png ARHdyOv.png 've1k4Cc.png wvCV1Az.png|Byzantineball's final moments. 9nHCdfP.png Bulgar Heritage.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png Rashidun and Byzantium.png Byzantine-Bulgarian_wars.png SwDo9ID.png EOQGex1.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png }} Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Kebab Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Orthodox Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Greeceball Category:Turkeyball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Moroccoball Category:Algeriaball Category:Libyaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Israelcube Category:Palestineball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Kosovoball Category:Albaniaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Italyball Category:Franceball Category:Maltaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Jordanball Category:Syriaball Category:San Marinoball Category:Vaticanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Kebab killers Category:Southeast europe Category:Vodka Lover Category:Empire Category:Former kebab removers Category:European Category:Greek Category:Greek Speaking Countryball